Eric Beale
| }} }} |image = Vlcsnap-2013-06-19-18h58m04s64.png |caption = Eric Beale in the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3/Hawaii Five-0 Season 2 crossover episode, "Touch of Death". |name.birth =Eric Bartholomew Beale |name.full =Eric Bartholomew Beale III, Esq. |alias = |gender = Male |born = 1982 |died = |status = |occupation = |portrayed = |section.fa = |first.jag = |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = |appearance.list = show |Title = Eric Beale|Actor = Barrett Foa|Image = https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b2/5b/de/b25bde64716c21657fb1a29d59ba57f1.jpg}} Eric Beale is a Tech Operator assigned to the NCIS Office of Special Projects located in Los Angeles and also a member of the main OSP led by Special Agent G. Callen. He serves as the team's Tech Operator, using the OSP systems to give his colleagues an advantage over the many suspects they're pursing or hunting down. Biography Pre-Series/NCIS Season 6 Like Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, Nate Getz and Mike Renko, Eric was introduced during Episode:Legend (Part 1) and Episode:Legend (Part 2). Due to the death of a Marine, both the Washington D.C. NCIS: Major Case Response Team and their Los Angeles NCIS: Office of Special Projects counterparts formed a temporary partnership to catch the Marine's killers with Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee flying to Los Angeles to personally work with OSP for the duration of the case. While Gibbs worked (albeit grudgingly) with OSP head Lara Macy, McGee and Eric worked together, using their technological skills to help the rest of their colleagues who were out in the field. After the case was solved, Gibbs and McGee left Los Angeles, having formed new friendships with the OSP team and it's presumed that Eric like the others was left shaken after learning of the assassination attempt against Callen. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 Eric made his first appearance in the premiere episode, Episode:Identity where he informed the others of an incoming call from Director Leon Vance. In Episode:Random On Purpose, Eric met NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto, presumably in person for the first time and it was revealed like Abby, Eric knew sign language as he has been learning or using it since he was seven years old. In Episode:Burned, it was revealed that Hetty had taught Eric how to whistle. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 In Episode:Absolution, it was revealed that Eric was German-American and he later took offence at some of the team's comments concerning Germans with Hetty apologizing for it. In Episode:Rocket Man, Eric went undercover for the first time. Unfortunately, he was attacked and nearly killed with Callen and Sam saving him in the nick of time. After the case was solved, Eric later revealed that he preferred being in the Ops Centre rather than going into the field which strongly suggests that he is more comfortable with his current role as OSP's Tech Operator and that he also has no plans of ever becoming a Field Agent. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 In Episode:Free Ride, Eric and Nell had their first kiss. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 Trivia *Like Marty Deeks, Eric enjoys surfing. *In the NCIS: Los Angeles fandom, fans often mistakenly spell his name as "Beal" instead of "Beale" just like that of Dominic Vail. *Eric is the only member of the OSP team who has not been seen using a gun. *Like Timothy McGee, Eric is an expert in accessing and using everything and anything technology or computer related. * In one episode, he claims to be of Scottish descent, adding that he originally came to work in a kilt. External Links Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:NCIS Workers